¡Haru se marcha a Italia!
by RdeLunel
Summary: Tras una discusión por culpa de un pequeño engaño de sus amigos, Haru se marcha a Italia, rechazada por Hibari.


Tsunayoshi Sawada era el Décimo Capo de la Familia Vongola. Junto a los suyos, había acabado con todo aquello que suponía una amenaza contra el bien de su familia, como habían sido los Varia en un principio, Mukuro Rokudo y los chicos de Kokuyo Land, y Byakuran en un mundo futuro. Se había enfrentado a poderosos rivales para proteger a su gente, y había ido adquiriendo más confianza en sí mismo, más poder y determinación hasta ganarse el respeto de amigos y rivales. E incluso se ganó el corazón de la mujer que amaba, convirtiéndola en su esposa.

Pero si había algo que hiciese que Tsuna regresase diez años atrás en el tiempo y se pusiese a temblar de pies a cabeza como el adolescente que entonces era, sin duda alguna era enfrentarse a él.

-Espere aquí, le informaré de que ha llegado.-dijo amablemente el hombre trajeado de tupé.

El Guardián del Cielo estaba de pie, vestido con traje negro y corbata roja, con gemelos de plata en la camisa y bien peinado, esperando a ser atendido por el hombre más intimidante que se había topado y Guardián Vongola de la Nube. Kyoya Hibari hacía que, con sólo mencionar su nombre, Tsuna comenzase a sudar y ponerse cada vez más nervioso. Seguro que nada más verlo diría que es un borrego.  
Mientras Kusakabe no le daba permiso para entrar, maldecía una y otra vez el encargo de Reborn. ¿Por qué una orden tan estúpida, y por qué la tenía que dar él precisamente?

" _-Tsuna Inútil.-dijo Reborn saltando sobre su cabeza una mañana tranquila en su despacho.-Me ha dicho Bianchi que Gokudera se ha prometido y ha venido a pedirte permiso para casarse._

 _-Ah, sí.-contestó un poco avergonzado. No entendía por qué él le tenía que dar permiso, no era el padre de la chica y además a Tsuna le parecía bien que Gokudera hiciese lo que quisiera con su vida.-Vino esta mañana, se casarán en septiembre. Te ha dejado aquí la invitación._

 _-Está bien. Me gusta ver que la Familia crece.-dijo Reborn con un aura siniestra.-Así que ahora ya estáis casados tú y Ryohei, Yamamoto lo hará en dos semanas, y Gokudera en septiembre._

 _-Sí, parece que nos ha dado una fiebre de amor rara.-rió Tsuna, que se alegraba de que sus amigos hubiesen encontrado a alguien con quien compartir su vida como él lo había hecho. La vida de mafioso era dura, y si no tenías a nadie a tu lado, a pesar de correr menos riesgos, también te sentías más solo._

 _Reborn torció el gesto e inclinó su sombrero negro, donde descansaba Leon. Tsuna se preocupó, porque pensaba que su pequeño tutor gastaría alguna broma o sacaría algún disfraz ridículo, pero estaba más serio que de costumbre._

 _-¿Hay algo malo, Reborn?_

 _-No tengo buenas noticias. Desde la Sede Vongola en Italia quieren trasladar a alguien de la Familia para que se haga cargo de la Administración, preferiblemente una persona que esté soltera y sin cargas. Y han elegido a la señorita Haru._

 _-¿Se quieren llevar a Haru a Italia? ¡Pero ella apenas tiene idea de lo que pasa en la Familia! Además, está con Hibari...-añadió con tono atemorizado. A ojos de los demás, Haru era su pequeño tesoro intocable._

 _-Sí, pero su relación no está formalizada._

 _-Entonces, ¿qué puedo hacer? ¿No puedo revocar la orden? ¡Soy el Décimo Capo!-exclamó Tsuna contrariado. No quería que alejasen a su inocente amiga a un mundo peligroso._

 _-Siendo el Décimo Capo tienes que saber que toda tu familia debe ser igual para ti, no puedes dar preferencia a unos sobre otros.-sentenció Reborn muy serio._

 _-Ya sé...no hay solución, por lo que veo.-Tsuna estaba muy abatido, no sabría cómo podría darle esa noticia. Kyoko también estaría destrozada cuando lo supiese._

 _-Sí que hay solución.-comentó Reborn. Su amigo levantó la cabeza con aire ilusionado pero su sonrisa disminuyó de tamaño al ver la cara siniestra de Reborn.-SI Hibari y Haru se casaran y tuvieran niños, serían más considerados. No los separarían si ellos no quisiesen._

 _Tsuna se desmayó cuando Reborn mencionó las palabras "Hibari" y "niños" juntas. ¿Qué podía salir de bueno en eso? Ni siquiera se podía imaginar a Haru y Hibari...bueno, queriéndose. ¿Cómo le iba a hacer la faena a su amiga de cargar con un bebé que con toda seguridad sería educado bajo la mano firme espartana del Guardián de la Nube?"_

A pesar de su reticencia, Reborn insistió de manera muy persuasiva, y allí estaba él, plantado enfrente de su despacho en la mansión tradicional japonesa, para decirle a Kyoya Hibari que tenía que casarse con "su herbívora" o no la volvería a ver en unos cuantos años.  
Para su desgracia, Kusakabe salió y le dijo que podía pasar. Tragó saliva y saludó al hombre detrás del escritorio, que no levantó la vista para dirigirse a él.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí, Sawada?-preguntó en un cierto tono socarrón y hostil. Tsuna tenía que escoger muy bien sus palabras si no quería terminar con una tonfa en su estómago.

-Eh...¿cómo te va todo, Hibari? ¿Estás bien?

-Borrego, espero que no hayas venido aquí a hacerme perder el tiempo con esa tontería de pregunta o sabes lo que pasará.  
"Me morderá hasta la muerte", terminó mentalmente, con un nudo en la garganta.

-No, tienes razón Hibari. He venido a hablarte de Haru.-dijo directamente, tomando asiento frente a él. Si le daba muchas vueltas al tema, no iba a aclararse y el hombre que tenía enfrente se enfadaría más.  
Hibari miró de soslayo a su invitado con cierto desafío y se incorporó. Tsuna notó que se ponía tenso y a la defensiva, como cada vez que le nombraban a Haru.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?-siseó, dando golpecitos en la mesa con los dedos.

-¡Nada, nada, tranquilo!-se apresuró a decir él con una sonrisa.-Es sólo que... ¿cuántos años lleváis juntos? ¿Cuatro?

-¿Juntos? ¿Te refieres a desde cuando me pertenece?-Tsuna asintió. Para un hombre tan posesivo y frío como él no existía la palabra "amor", pero Kyoya tenía expresiones que los demás identificaban como parecidas.-Sí, hace cuatro años, dos meses y dieciséis días.

-¿Y no crees que...es hora de casarte con ella? Lo digo porque los dos tenéis trabajo, compartís casa, tenéis edad suficiente, y esas cosas.-decía Tsuna no muy convencido. La verdad es que no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba diciendo, porque para él casarse era algo más profundo que todo eso. Pobre Haru, ella nunca recibiría una declaración de película que tanto le gustaban.

-¿Casarme? ¿Como tú con la hermana de Sasagawa?-Tsuna asintió despacio, examinando su reacción.-Me niego a hacer una reunión de borregos de semejantes características.  
El Décimo Capo suspiró hondamente, bajando la cabeza en señal de derrota. Hibari no iba a ceder de buenas a primeras. Usó todo lo que estaba en su mano para convencerlo, incluyendo lo que le dijo Reborn.

-¿Tú quieres estar con ella, Hibari? En la Familia quieren trasladarla a Italia, para que se encargue de la administración, pero tú te quedarás aquí. Si os casarais a ella no la destinarían y se quedaría contigo.-cruzando los dedos por lo bajo, Tsuna esperaba que el frío corazón de Kyoya Hibari se ablandase un poco. El despacho se quedó en silencio unos instantes mientras Hibari procesaba la información.

-Largo de aquí, Sawada, o te morderé hasta la muerte.-sentenció Hibari, sin dar tiempo a réplica. Tsuna entendió que ya no podía seguir negociando con él, así que inclinó levemente la cabeza y se marchó del despacho.

Mandó a Kusakabe que nadie lo molestara más y se reclinó en la silla de su despacho, pensativo. Ese maldito herbívoro de Tsunayoshi Sawada estaba complicando su existencia por momentos. ¿Por qué demonios iba a trasladar a la chica, cuando era una tonta que no se enteraba de nada? Haru estaba bien con su trabajo, allí, en esa pequeña ciudad.

-¿Kyoya?-levantó la vista para ver a Haru, asomada ligeramente a la puerta tapizada con papel de arroz de motivos florales. No se atrevía a entrar porque su ayudante le había dicho que la reunión con el Guardián del Cielo no le dejó de buen humor.

Él olvidó un poco su enfado al verla, a pesar de que todo era a raíz de ella. Hibari le hizo un gesto para que entrase, y la muchacha se quedó de pie, a su lado. Sabiendo que no le gustaba el excesivo contacto físico, puso una mano en su hombro como muestra de cariño.

-¿Estás bien-desu? ¿Qué te dijo Tsuna?

-Nada importante.-y sin dar más explicaciones, tiró del brazo de ella y la obligó a sentarse encima de sus piernas, para terminar dándole un beso en el cuello. Haru sonrió, con la cara sonrojada; a veces Kyoya podía ser bastante adorable.

"¡Hahi! ¡Va a tener que venir más veces Tsuna para que me muestre un poco de afecto!", pensó mientras acariciaba el pelo negro de su ¿novio?  
Estrictamente no eran nada, pues Hibari nunca le había pedido para salir, pero por tiempo y cercanía se podían decir que se comportaban como novios. Haru nunca utilizaba esa palabra en público, se refería a él por su nombre o apellido, pero secretamente desearía poder presumir diciendo que era "su" chico.  
Kyoya olió el perfume del champú de Haru y acarició sus brazos. Sentir su piel era uno de los mayores placeres que tenía el mafioso en ese mundo, casi comparable al de proporcionar una buena paliza a un maleante. Y Sawada no iba a robarle ninguno de sus placeres, por ello era el Guardián de la Nube, aquel que trabajaba por su cuenta y no seguía ninguna norma más que las autoimpuestas.

Tsuna llegó a su casa con gran aire de derrota que su esposa detectó enseguida, cuando le ayudaba a quitarse el abrigo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Tsuna? Pareces deprimidio.-preguntó dulcemente Kyoko mientras iba a preparar un té y su marido se tumbaba en el sofá.

-Reborn me ha dicho que quieren trasladar a Haru a Italia.

-¿Cómo?-Kyoko se llevó las manos a la boca, muy sorprendida. Ella tampoco quería tener lejos a su mejor amiga.

-Sí, porque ella está soltera. Me ha dicho que si se casara con Hibari, las cosas cambiarían, pero he ido a hablar con él y no parece muy dispuesto. ¡Maldito Hibari, por su culpa nos vamos a quedar sin Haru!-exclamó frustrado, escondiendo la cabeza entre las manos.

-Entiendo.-dijo ella, también apenada, acariciándole la espalda a su hombre.

-Me sorprendió mucho cuando Haru nos dijo que estaban juntos. Nunca los he visto cogidos de la mano o dándose un beso. La verdad, si no fuera porque ella sonríe cuando está con él y se niega a abandonarlo, diría que no la hace feliz.-el Décimo Capo estaba disgustado porque pensaba que su amiga merecía algo mejor que un hombre frío que nunca le compraría flores.

-No te preocupes Tsuna. Ya hablamos de esto con ella, y dice que está bien. Si en cuatro años no lo ha dejado, es porque se ha acostumbrado a su manera de ser. Cuando estás con alguien, es importante que las personalidades se complementen.-miró a su marido con dulzura y le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.-No te preocupes, seguro que Hibari cambiará de idea y se casarán.

-¿Tú crees? Me gustaría hacer algo por ella. No creo que le haga ilusión marcharse de Japón tampoco, teniendo a todos sus amigos aquí.

Se quedaron los dos pensativos un rato, buscando alguna solución para su amiga. Al final, Kyoko dio un saltito, muy animada.  
-¡Ya está! Puedes llamar a Haru mañana y decirle que le vas a regalar un viaje a Italia, y que puede aprovechar para visitar la base Vongola. Es una manera de disfrazarle la verdad. Entonces cuando llegue a casa se lo dirá a Hibari y él se lo tomará más en serio. Seguro que teniendo la amenaza de que Haru se vaya más presente, cambia de opinión.

-No es mala idea. Ojalá sea como dices...

Haru estaba planchado un bonito vestido en gasa color salmón mientras tarareaba una cancioncilla, sin saber que estaba siendo observada por Hibari, apoyado en el marco de la puerta que había dejado entreabierta. Hacía cuatro años que le había pedido que se trasladase a la mansión Hibari porque así podía tenerla siempre para él, no tenía que estar yendo a su casa cada vez que quería verla, que tanto podía ser a las tres de la tarde como a las tres de la mañana; y los borregos tampoco podrían monopolizarla. Ahora Haru Miura era de su propiedad, y aunque ella era libre de poder visitar a sus amigos, Hibari podía hacer con ella lo que quisiera, y sabía que Haru se dejaría.

-Miura.-dijo para llamar su atención. Había obviado desde hace tiempo llamarla "hervíbora", porque esa palabra no era digna de alguien que estuviera con él, el cazador por excelencia. Ella se giró, sorprendida, y al verlo sonrió dulcemente. No importaba el momento del día o el tono en el que le hablaba, ella siempre sonreía.-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Haru sacó del armario este vestido tan bonito-desu! Es para la boda de Yamamoto, que es dentro de poco. Es una pena que no vayas, Kyoya, Haru se quería poner guapa para ti.-dijo poniendo un puchero de tristeza.

-¿Tanta ilusión te hace ir?

-¡Hahi, pues claro!-exclamó contenta. Sus ojos brillaban y en la cara se le formó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Se puso a bailar por toda la habitación con el vestido puesto por delante.-¡Es la declaración de amor más bonita, el sueño de muchas chicas! ¡Las flores, el vestido, el baile, y lo que más le gusta a Haru, la tarta!  
Haru se había emocionado, pero al ver la cara de contrariedad de Kyoya paró de hacer el tonto y volvió a colocar bien el vestido. Era tan despistada que a veces no se daba cuenta de que con él no se podía hablar de ciertos temas.

-Pero bueno, es una celebración del todo normal...hay mucha gente, y estás muchas horas, y al final acaba siendo aburrido.-se apresuró a rectificar, riendo nerviosamente. No quería que Hibari pensara que era una de esas chicas tontas que sólo querían encontrar marido y que él tanto detestaba.

-Hm.-a la no declarada novia de Kyoya Hibari no se le daba bien mentir, y eso lo sabía el joven mejor que nadie. Hibari volvió a su despacho, pensativo como antes. Si Haru quería casarse pero él no, ¿terminaría yéndose a Italia y dejándolo? No, eso era imposible. Ella nunca se iría.

Haru miró con tristeza el sitio donde segundos antes había estado Kyoya. A cuántas cosas había renunciado la joven por estar junto a él, a cambio de muy poco. Fantaseaba todos los días con que alguna vez Kyoya se le acercase y le dijese algo realmente bonito. No hacía falta un "te quiero", había mil cosas más para decir como un "te necesito", "te echo de menos", "qué guapa estás" que nunca habían salido de su boca. Sólo "eres mía" y "me perteneces".

-Pero Haru no es una cosa-desu...-musitó con tristeza. Qué suerte tenían Hana y Kyoko, que ya habían tenido una boda de sueño con el hombre de sus vidas, y ahora Yamamoto y Gokudera también pasarían por el altar. Sería ella la única que no vestiría de blanco en la Décima Generación.

Esa noche Kyoya Hibari no podía conciliar el sueño en paz, a pesar de que él siempre se dormía enseguida. A su lado estaba Haru, durmiendo acurrucada como un bebé. La miró unos instantes, acariciándole suavemente la cara, los labios, y la estrechó contra él sin despertarla, para notarla cerca. Realmente era como una pequeña presa, débil y vulnerable, que retenía en sus brazos fuertes.  
Estaba intranquilo por las palabras de Sawada; nunca se planteó la posibilidad de que la joven herbívora alguna vez se escapase de entre las puntas de sus dedos, por eso esa noche la atesoraba contra sí.

La Familia entera sabía que Haru no necesitaba protección extra contra el peligro como el resto de gente que tenía relación; Hibari ya cumplía esa misión. Nadie en su sano juicio le haría daño o hablaría mal de ella si no quería ser mordido hasta la más dolorosa muerte, en ese sentido podían estar tranquilos. Pero si ella se iba, ¿a quién protegería Hibari? Había desarrollado una especie de dependencia a la presencia de la chica que no era nada propio de él, pero daba un poco más de sentido a su vida, más que matar y acabar con los conflictos en Namimori.  
La besó por el cuello y los hombros con apremio, y ella se despertó un poco.

-¿No puedes dormir, Kyoya? Haru está contigo...-musitó medio adormecida.

-Eso espero, que no olvides con quién debes estar.-le dijo muy serio, sin dejar de darle besos por todo el cuerpo. Ella abrió los ojos, extrañada de que dijese algo así, para corresponder a sus besos urgentes. Después, él la hizo suya, para que gimiese su nombre y no cambiase de opinión acerca de permanecer a su lado. Haru Miura se rendía una vez más al atractivo del carnívoro.

Al día siguiente, la joven pareja de Hibari estaba en el despacho de su amigo Tsunayoshi Sawada. Había recibido un mensaje de Kyoko temprano por la mañana pidiéndole que fuese lo más pronto posible si no tenía nada que hacer.

Tsuna parecía preocupado cuando la mandó sentarse frente a él en un hermoso chester de época, pero lo disimuló con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡Me alegro de verte, Haru! Estos días tuve trabajo y apenas pude veros. Además sé que a Hibari no le gustan mucho las visitas...

-¡No te preocupes, Kyoko y yo hemos estado de compras muchos días, así que nos hicimos compañía la una a la otra!

-Me parece genial...oye, Haru.-comenzó un poco dudoso el jefe Vongola.-¿Te gustaría viajar a Italia?

-¿Hahi? ¿Por qué Haru?-preguntó sorprendida, era lo último que se esperaba escuchar.

-Verás, Kyoko y yo teníamos reservado un viaje para ver distintas ciudades y visitar la Sede Vongola pero no vamos a poder ir.-mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero leyó en los ojos brillantes de su amiga que se lo estaba creyendo todo.-Me preguntaba si querrías ir en nuestro lugar.

-¡Hahi! ¡Italia es el sueño de Haru-desu! ¡Estaría muy feliz si Tsuna le hiciese ese regalo a Haru!-exclamó muy contenta su amiga, quien estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre él de la emoción.-¡Qué bonito! ¡Haru va a comer pizza y helados hasta que pueda rodar en vez de caminar!-pero entonces se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que se había olvidado de algo importante.-¿Y Hibari-desu? ¿Puede ir conmigo?

-Puedes preguntarle si quiere.-dijo Tsuna, previendo esa situación.-Pero tú tienes que ir igual, Haru, ya hemos dado aviso.

-¡Vale, le preguntaré!-dijo muy animada todavía. Se despidieron y Haru salió del despacho dando saltitos, dejando a Tsuna agotado en el sillón.

-Espero no haber abierto la caja de Pandora...

La muchacha de cabello y ojos color chocolate no podía estar más radiante, ¡un viaje a Italia, uno de los países más románticos del mundo! Quería visitar Roma, la ciudad del amor; Verona, el escenario de Romeo y Julieta; Venecia, para pasear en góndola con su amado...Kyoya Hibari. A él no le gustaba viajar, y quería a Namimori más que a ella misma, bien lo sabía. ¿Sería capaz de convencerlo para que la acompañase? Nada le gustaría más que visitar con él castillos y palacios lujosos, obras de arte, y comer hasta hartarse. En un lugar tan propicio para enamorarse como Italia, incluso hasta el Guardián de la Nube podía ablandarse y decirle "te quiero".  
Con esas soñadoras ideas Haru regresó a casa después de haber comprado comida para preparar pasta intencionadamente a la manera italiana, así sorprendería a su querido Kyoya. Buscó recetas en libros y en internet y se puso manos a la obras con mucho esmero y dedicación, abstrayéndose de tal modo que no se dio cuenta de que el ex prefecto de Namimori había regresado a casa y se aproximaba por detrás de ella, en silencio, observando a la pequeña figura de espaldas.

-¿Un nuevo experimento, Miura?-preguntó, sobresaltando a la chica y provocando que la salsa que preparaba salpicase todo el mueble.

-¡Hahi, Kyoya!-protestó recuperándose del susto.-Siempre haces eso, mira cómo ha quedado todo...

-Si es una nueva receta, que la pruebe Tetsu primero.-dijo él para molestarla.

-¡No es eso!-replicó poniendo un puchero.-A ver si adivinas...-él se le quedó mirando, porqu no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería Haru.-¡Es comida italiana-desu! ¡Haru tiene una importante noticia!

-¿Cómo?-preguntó el antiguo Presidente del Comité Disciplinario, recordando las palabras del borrego Sawada.

-¡Tsuna dijo que Haru irá a Italia! ¡Y visitará la Sede Vongola! Estoy tan contenta, tengo que planear...

-No.-la negación de Kyoya Hibari fue tan rotunda que Haru se sorprendió. El hombre entornó sus ojos grises, teñidos de amenaza.

-¡Pero es una oportunidad única para Haru! ¡Le hace mucha ilusión!

Hibari frunció el ceño, porque sabía perfectamente que ella le iba a decir eso. Así que a ella le daba igual dejarlo en Namimori, ¿verdad? Se iría de su lado por esa maldita oferta de Tsunayoshi Sawada, y parecía estar encantada. Eso era lo que le molestaba a Hibari, que no hubiese dicho que no enseguida.

-Ayer por la noche prometiste que no te irías a ninguna parte.-le recordó en un susurro recargado de enfado y malestar. Haru tembló un poco, le daba miedo cuando se ponía tan furioso, pero no entendía los motivos por los que se comportaba así. Ella no lo iba a olvidar por un simple viaje, además...

-¡Pero Kyoya, Tsuna dijo que podías ir con Haru! ¿Por qué no vamos los dos juntos?-imploró con los ojos llorosos. Haru sólo quería disfrutar junto a él en otro país, que Kyoya le concediese un capricho por una vez en su vida.

-Yo no iré a ninguna parte.-respondió cada vez más enfadado, dándole la espalda a la pobre chica que estaba aguantándose las lágrimas desesperadamente. No quería llorar delante de él, desde luego que no quería.-Si tú quieres, te irás. Pero luego no pienses en pisar esta casa.-le advirtió, tirando uno de los delantales de Haru al suelo.

-¡Eres injusto, Hibari!-le gritó ella, volviendo a llamarlo por su apellido. Él se giró despacio, altanero, pues hacía tres años que no lo llamaba así.-¡Haru no puede ir a Italia con él, pero Hibari puede quedarse aquí si él quiere! ¡Hibari quiere más a Namimori que a Haru!-y dicho esto, salió corriendo de la cocina a la habitación.  
Empezó a meter sus cosas en la maleta, al principio con rabia, pero después se tumbó en la cama sin cesar de llorar lo que llevaba mucho tiempo aguantando. Que él se hubiese puesto así por una tontería de viaje fue la gota que colmó el vaso; ella ya sospechaba que para Hibari no era más importante que la ciudad o la escuela. Ella era un adorno más en su casa, que le hacía las tareas del hogar, a la que de vez en cuando daba besos y con la que saciaba sus instintos masculinos. Frustrada y obcecada, sólo podía considerarse un objeto en la vida del Guardián Vongola, mientras que ella le había dado cuatro años de su vida ofreciéndole todo lo que podía.  
Cuando terminó de guardar lo imprescindible, ya que no quería pasar más tiempo en una casa de la que le habían echado y en la que no era bienvenida, le escribió una breve nota a Hibari que dejó en su mesilla de noche. Ni siquiera fue a despedirla cuando dijo que se iba, se había encerrado en su despacho. Fue Kusakabe el que le imploró que se quedase.

-Por favor, señorita Haru, usted sabe que su comportamiento es mucho mejor si está con él...Piénselo por favor...-le decía mientras Haru cargaba cosas en el taxi.

-Lo siento mucho por usted, Kusakabe. Pero tiene que comprender que a veces Haru quiere sentirse un poco especial, querida.-el tono de la mujer era triste y el ayudante de Hibari lo sabía.

-Sabe como es su personalidad, pero usted puede comprenderlo. Seguramente estaba molesto por algo y por eso le dijo que no...

-Adiós, Kusakabe. Sabes que más que nadie, Haru se alegraría si pudiese volver a esta casa, pero el señor Hibari lo ha dejado muy claro. Ojalá cambie de idea, porque si no me sentiré muy sola.-añadió bajando la cabeza, con la voz entrecortada.  
Haru no sabía bien a dónde ir, ya que sus padres se habían mudado por seguridad a otra ciudad, y ella no quería alejarse de sus amigos por culpa de Hibari. Así que con mucha vergüenza, timbró en casa de Tsuna y Kyoko. Al ver a su amiga en la puerta con un par de maletas, comprendió al instante y la invitó a pasar, ofreciéndole un té para que se calmase.

-¿Quieres hablar, Haru? Haré que trasladen tus maletas y que te pongan en una habitación bonita.-le dijo Kyoko con una gran sonrisa amable.

-Gracias, mi querida amiga. Me quedaré sólo un tiempo, te prometo que no molestaré.-se disculpó en tono formal, con la mirada perdida en la taza de té.

-¡No seas tonta, quédate lo que quieras! Esta casa es muy grande y Tsuna viaja bastante, así que eres la mejor compañía que puedo tener.-entonces su amiga comenzó a sollozar. Qué suerte tenía Kyoko, Tsuna se podía ir cuando quisiera y ella esperaría igual. Ojalá Hibari hiciese lo mismo.-¡Ay, Haru! ¡Dime qué ha pasado!

-Le he dicho a Hibari que iría de viaje, como me dijo Tsuna...-balbuceaba la desconsolada mujer.-...pero me ha dicho que si me voy, no volveré a su casa. ¡Haru sólo quería ir de vacaciones a un país bonito!  
Su amiga no dijo nada, porque no encontraba las palabras adecuadas, y la abrazó. Siendo el hombre que era Kyoya Hibari, entenderlo se hacía muy difícil, así que no sabia por qué él se comportaba así. Quizá fuese su tendencia a la posesión, o peor, que ya no quería estar con Haru. Sea como fuere, no quría deprimirla más, así que se guardó sus cavilaciones.

Tsuna llegó al poco rato a casa y viendo el panorama, se esperó lo peor.  
-¿Hibari la ha echado de casa?-le preguntó a Kyoko entre susurros mientras Haru se acomodaba en su nueva estancia.

-Prácticamente sí. No le ha gustado la idea de que se marche a Italia, a pesar de que ella le dijo que sólo era un viaje y que podían ir juntos.

-Era previsible.-suspiró, pasándose la mano por el pelo.-Hibari me va a matar, estoy seguro de que lo hará. Tengo que hablar con él antes de que venga aquí y Haru se ponga peor. ¡Maldita sea, no pensé que la fuera a dejar!

-No estoy muy segura de lo que ha pasado, Tsuna. Tampoco sabemos qué entiende Hibari por una relación...

Hibari salió del despacho para encontrarse en una casa vacía. Vacía no estaba, porque todo se mantenía igual, pero faltaba algo. Haru se había llevado sus cosas y ahora la mitad de su habitación estaba desierta. Recorrió con los dedos los huecos que había dejado en las estanterías, el armario y la cómoda, despacio. Otros huecos había dejado despiadadamente la muchacha en su interior. Sólo quedaban rastros de su olor y una nota en su mesilla.  
" _El resto de cosas que me he dejado puedes decirle a Kusakabe que me las mande a la dirección que le dejé o tirarlas. Puedes hacer con ellas lo que quieras, igual que haces conmigo._  
 _Por lo demás, Haru sólo espera que mientras ella no está comprenda que su corazón, esté donde esté, seguirá siendo de una sola persona, y que esperará lo que haga falta para que esa persona se decida a ir a buscarla, Kyoya Hibari_."  
No. Él no iría a buscarla, ella desde un principio decidió abandonarlo. Si Haru Miura decidía ser libre, nunca más la consideraría su herbívora. Y si iba a dejar tras ella esa horrible sensación de desasosiego y abandono, era mejor que no hubiera dejado nada.

-Señor Kyo.-probó a decir Kusakabe, sabiendo que no estaría de buen humor.-¿No cree que ha sido muy estricto con la señorita Haru? Ella le quiere y...-casi sin verlo venir, recibió un puñetazo que le dejó la nariz sangrando y un ojo hinchado.

-Tetsu, me voy a dar una vuelta. No me hables más de ella.-fue lo único que dijo, después de cerrar con un portazo tras de sí. Kusakabe entendió entonces que estaba enfadado por la marcha de la joven y que se iría a desquitar con unos cuantos maleantes para sentirse un poco mejor.

Pero Tetsuya Kusakabe no volvió a saber de su jefe en los siguientes tres días. Haru por su parte iba de casa al trabajo y del trabajo a casa, Kyoko le insistía para que fuesen a la pastelería o al cine, pero ella se quedaba en su habitación leyendo, escuchando música y preguntándose si Kyoya la extrañaría.

-No he recibido ni un mensaje-desu...-le decía en tono triste a la mujer de cabello anaranjado.-¿Crees que es culpa de Haru que Hibari esté enfadado?

-¡Para nada, Haru!-exclamó su amiga ofendida.-No quiero que pienses así. Seguramente necesite un tiempo para aclararse, porque tú siempre has hecho lo que ha querido y por una vez has tomado tú una decisión. Ahora tiene que pensar si la acepta o no.-le explicó, acariciando la espalda de su amiga.

-Ya sé...pero Haru está muy triste, quiere estar con él. No quiere irse a Italia si él se enfada.  
Kyoko se vio comprometida entonces. Si le decía la verdad, se pondría más triste, y quizá se enfadaría con Tsuna por no habérselo contado desde el principio, así que intentó convencerla.

-Vamos, Haru, ve y despéjate. Te lo pasarás bien y volverás con las ideas frescas.-Kyoko la dejó un rato a solas, sintiéndose culpable por no decirle lo del trabajo en la Sede Vongola y que hacía días que no tenían noticias de Hibari.

-¿Entonces todavía no ha vuelto, Kusakabe?-preguntó Tsuna por teléfono, temiendo la respuesta.

-No, señor. Ya le digo que antes solía hacelo mucho, se iba un par de días y limpiaba las calles de Namimori de maleantes y delincuentes.

-¿A qué te refieres? ¿Estará ahora por la calle, pegando palizas a los que lo reten?-dijo asustado el hombre. Pensaba que ya había abandonado esa costumbre adolescente de medir su fuerza peleando.

-Sí, algo parecido.-reconoció el hombre.

Tsuna colgó el teléfono muy preocupado, a saber la que estaría armando un Hibari totalmente furioso e incontrolable por las calles más siniestras de la ciudad...Cogió su chaqueta y sin decirle nada a Kyoko o a Haru se fue a buscarlo.

El cuerpo de Hibari vibraba por completo mientras agarraba con fuerza sus tonfas. Aquello era un entretenimiento, un vulgar pasatiempo para despejar su mente. En las últimas setenta y dos horas se había echado unas pequeñas siestas en el tejado de su querida escuela pero no había dormido mucho. A pesar de su reticencia a verla, había sucumbido a la tentación de averiguar dónde estaba Haru Miura, por eso la siguió desde el trabajo sin que ella se diese cuenta. No se sorprendió cuando llegó a la casa del borrego máximo Sawada. Dentro de la frustración por ser traicionado por ese inútil herbívoro, le tranquilizó que estuviese en un lugar seguro, aunque jamás como si estuviese a su lado.  
El oponente que tenía delante, un ladrón vulgar de supermercados, no podía saber qué le pasaba por la cabeza, sólo sudaba frente a esa imagen de monstruo sanguinario que ofrecía Kyoya Hibari.

-Te morderé hasta la muerte.-le susurró con una sonrisa torcida, antes de abalanzarse sobre él.  
Tsuna sabía que lo había encontrado al ver una montaña de hombres inconscientes en un callejón oscuro de las afueras. Hibari resopló después de dejar sangrando a su último rival, que apenas pudo correr o defenderse.

-Hibari.

Él se giró, mirando a Tsuna con una mirada trémula y vacía. Tal como estaba, no dudaba que podría cargarse al Décimo Capo de un soplido, pero no hizo nada. Bajó sus tonfas y se colocó la corbata adecuadamente, para marcharse de allí sin decir nada.

-Hibari, escucha.

-Sawada, déjame en paz.-casi sonó a súplica, por lo que el hombre se detuvo.-Si me quitas otra vez algo que me pertenece, lo lamentarás. Ahora vuelve a casa, y llévatela cuanto antes de aquí.  
Enseguida supo que se refería a Haru. Así que había averiguado dónde se refugiaba... No era mala noticia, pues al contrario de lo que decían el resto de sus palabras, demostraba cierta preocupación por Haru.

Hibari se tumbó en cama después de llegar a casa y tranquilizar un poco a Kusakabe. Se dio una ducha para quitarse el olor a sangre y Hibird se quedó a su lado en cama.  
-Haru, Haru.-piaba el pequeño polluelo. Incluso él echaba de menos a la graciosa muchacha que le había puesto su nombre.

Esos tres días la había visto ir al trabajo, al supermercado, pararse delante del escaparate de una pastelería hasta que se le cayese la baba, y seguir caminando después porque ese no era su día al mes para darse un capricho. Vio cómo se recogía un mechón por detrás de la oreja y la sonrisa que le puso a un niño que le pasó una pelota, las caricias que le dio a un perrito y la conversación banal con una vecina. Y cada vez que la veía, tenía que buscar a alguien para descargar su frustración porque su orgullo no le permitía acercarse a ella. Lo que más le molestó, sin embargo, fue la conversación que escuchó entre dos mujeres del servicio de la casa de Tsuna cuando la estaba espiando.

-He oído que la señorita Haru se marcha la semana que viene a Italia, ¡qué suerte tiene!

-Sí, es un lugar maravilloso, ¡hay tantos chicos guapos y elegantes!-exclamó la más joven, ilusionada.

-Es verdad, con tanta obra de arte y tanto paisaje bonito, ¿quién no se enamoraría? Espero que nos traiga muchos recuerdos de allí...

Haru Miura acosada por gente como Dino o el doctor Shamal. Era una imagen que Hibari no se podía quitar de la cabeza desde que escuchó aquello. La simple idea de que alguien le pusiera la mano encima a la mujer que había hecho suya lo descontrolaba y desataba su furia de nuevo.

Haru se puso el vestido de color salmón, dos semanas después de haber abandonado forzosamente la mansión Hibari. Era de gasa, con una cinta de raso en el mismo tono ajustada a la cintura, que llegaba hasta los pies, adornados con zapatos de tacón en color arena. Era, como siempre, una de las damas de honor de la boda, nunca la radiante novia. Ese día estaba triste, porque le hubiese gustado que Kyoya la viese así y porque al día siguiente ya estaría en Italia.

"Yo le diría: _¿Está guapa Haru?_ , y él respondería: _Hm_.", pensaba con una sonrisa para sí misma. "Entonces ella daría una vuelta, y su vestido giraría con ella, como una bailarina. Luego se despediría de él con un beso y él le diría..." Sus pensamientos se detuvieron ahí. Él no le diría nada, como siempre. La dejaría marchar, sin importarle si volvería, como hacía dos semanas.

-Haru, ya estamos listas.-le dijo Kyoko, que llevaba un vestido similar al suyo y ya tenía en la mano su ramo de flores y el de Haru.

Desfilaban por el pasillo central al son de la música, con todos los invitados sonriendo y el novio aguardando con su padrino, que era Reborn, radiante de felicidad. Todo estaba adornado con distintas flores de color blanco y lazos de tul, a juego con el ramo de la novia, que estaba muy nerviosa agarrada a su padre. Iba simplemente espectacular, y estaba tan feliz como Haru se imaginaba a ella misma el día de su boda. No pudo evitar dejar escapar un solitaria lágrima que resbaló por su mejilla. Ojalá él estuviera ahí...

Y Hibari estaba, observando todo desde el piso superior del templo donde celebraban la ceremonia. Él no acudía nunca a ese tipo de eventos, pero quería ver cómo estaba Haru antes de que se marchase. Simplemente deliciosa, pensó. Con el pelo recogido en un moño adornado con flores, dejaba ver la parte de atrás de su cuello y mitad de la espalda al aire, algo que a Kyoya siempre le excitaba. Los labios pintados de color rojo no eran más que una invitación para poder besarlos, algo prohibido para él en ese momento.  
La que era su mujer estaba ahí abajo, con la cabeza gacha y el gesto triste por él, emocionada al ver en directo otra de esas celebraciones que tanto le gustaba, tan cerca y tan distante. Kyoya no podía soportarlo más, así que se fue a casa.

-¿No vas a ir a despedir mañana a Haru, Kyo? Muchos de la Familia irán.-preguntó Kusakabe con cautela cuando supo que su jefe había vuelto de la boda de Yamamoto.

El absoluto silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo. Por la mente de Kyoya Hibari discurrían muchas ideas y emociones.  
Como la primera vez que lo llamó por su nombre. Fue un día casual, mientras tomaba su cuerpo, en el que ella gimió en bajo. Él se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, Haru estaba demasiado absorta en sensaciones como para darse cuenta. Cuando después descansaba sobre su pecho, con su brazo apretándola junto a él, le dijo:

" _-¿Desde cuándo soy Kyoya para ti, mujer?-su tono serio y seco no lo demostraba, pero la situación le divertía enormemente, y más cuando ella se empezó a poner nerviosa._  
 _-¡Hahi! Haru n-no se dio cuenta...-se disculpó muy avergonzada, tapándose la colorada cara. Él le quitó las manos para verla sonrojada._  
 _-Está bien, Miura. Pero que quede entre nosotros dos.-aceptó el Guardián Vongola, dando una alegría a la muchacha de ojos color chocolate._  
 _-Te quiero.-susurró cansadamente ella, volviendo a abrazarlo para poco después quedarse dormida_."

Hibari se dio cuenta en aquel entonces de que el tono con el que había dicho su nombre y el de esa frase era el mismo. Y por eso le gustaba que lo llamase así: cada vez que Haru lo pronunciaba, era como si estuviese declarando.

El Guardián de la Nube reconoció su comportamiento herbívoro y estúpido de los últimos días: por querer mantener a su presa a su lado, la acabó alejando. Nunca Kyoya Hibari había sido tan inútil como para dejar escapar a un cordero indisciplinado...

Haru se sorprendió al ver a tanta gente despidiéndola en el aeropuerto al día siguiente. Estaban Tsuna y Kyoko con Reborn, Hana sin Ryohei, que también había ido a Italia, I-Pin y Lambo.

-¡Hahi! ¡No sabía que este viaje era tan importante-desu!-exclamó avergonzada ante tanto público.

-Bueno Haru, es la primera vez que te marchas lejos. Queríamos desearte buena suerte.-dijo Tsuna un poco cortado. "Y que vuelvas pronto", pensaron él y su esposa, pues no determinaron cuánto tiempo se iban a quedar a Haru.

-He hablado con Orégano para que te guíe un poco por Italia y te enseñe el idioma. Si necesitas algo, pregunta por ella.-le dijo Reborn, pasándole una nota con un número de teléfono y una dirección.-Ten cuidado.  
Todos le dieron besos y abrazos, y ella se despidió con una gran sonrisa. Cuando subió al avión, sintió de golpe una enorme sensación de soledad.  
"Ahora estaría Hibari a mi lado si quisiera. Dormiría todo el viaje y Haru lo despertaría cuando llegásemos, señalando emocionada por la ventana", se dijo, contemplando la vista desde las alturas de la ciudad que dejaba atrás.

En Italia la recibieron Orégano y Basil en el Aeroporto Internazionale Leonardo Da Vinci, quienes cargaron sus maletas en una limusina negra y se comportaron como dos perfectos guías turísticos, siguiendo las órdenes del Décimo Capo de tratar a Haru como si estuviese en un viaje.  
La trasladaron hasta el Cuartel General, un fabuloso castillo de época con las mejores medidas de seguridad del mundo y decenas de empleados. Se sentía como una princesa cada vez que se asomaba al balcón adornado con enredaderas, que daba hacia donde había un precioso jardín floral con una bonita fuente en piedra blanca en el centro. La mujer del CEDEF le dejó un mapa con los lugares más interesantes para visitar e incluso le hizo recomendaciones de restaurantes y comercios de moda.

-Últimamente vamos justos de personal, así que si quisieras echarnos una mano estaríamos muy agradecidos.

La inocente Haru estaba tan agradecida por estar allí sin pagar nada que enseguida aceptó. El trabajo que tenía que hacer no era mucho, tan sólo revisar algunos papeles y hacer recados. Por las tardes podía ir a pasear al jardín o a los pueblos cercanos, donde cataba todas las heladerías que hubiese.  
Basil y Orégano eran muy buena compañía para esas tardes, todas las veces que podían iban a visitar castillos, palacios y catedrales a Florencia, Siena, Pisa... A veces también veía al padre de Tsuna y a Ryohei, pero ellos estaban más ocupados.

-Gracias por ser tan buenos con Haru, y dejar que os maree con viajes.-dijo ella a bordo de un tren hacia Perugia, mientras disfrutaba de unos trozos de panettone.-Me habéis hecho un poco más feliz-desu...  
Orégano sonrió con dulzura a la joven, ya que conocía la historia con el Guardián de la Nube. Para animarla un poco, organizó una tarde de paseo y compras, en la que Haru encontró un precioso vestido blanco sin mangas con adornos de flores rojas. Orégano vio que dudaba de si comprárselo o no, porque era bastante caro.

-¡Guau! Te sienta como un guante, Haru.-le dijo Basil sinceramente cuando se lo probó para ver si así se convencía a comprárselo.

-¡Hahi, gracias Basil! Haru se sonroja...

-Pareces una verdadera mujer italiana, tan elegante y sofisticada.-la felicitó Orégano, buscando unos zapatos que conjuntasen.-No te lo pienses más y date un capricho, mujer.

Haru se miró al espejo. Se sentía verdaderamente hermosa con ese vestido, pero desde su corazón le gustaría recibir la aprobación de alguien más. Aún así terminaron por convencerla y salió de la tienda muy orgullosa de sí misma. Orégano se disculpó por recibir una llamada de Reborn.

-¿Sí?-su gesto después de unos segundos cambió a sorprendido, pero no dejó que sus dos acompañantes lo vieran.-¿Cuándo ha ocurrido eso? ¿Quieres que haga algo?-Reborn le daba órdenes por teléfono y ella asentía.-Está bien, mañana la mandaré a Roma.

-¿Qué pasó, Orégano?-le preguntó Basil inocentemente.

-Nada, órdenes de arriba. Reborn me ha preguntado por ti, Haru. Lo siento, pero mañana por la tarde no podremos acompañarte, pero he encargado un coche para ti para visitar Roma. No puede ser que lleves una semana aquí y todavía no hayas estado en la ciudad.-le dijo. Haru puso una expresión triste, pero la mujer la animó como pudo. Mañana iba a ser un día diferente para ella.-Es la ocasión ideal para estrenar tu vestido, Haru. En Roma hay mucho glamour y muchas personas famosas por las calles, seguro que te sientes como dentro de una película.

Y la mujer rubia tenía razón. Cuando al día siguiente paseaba sola por las calles de Roma, llena de turistas igual de curiosos que ella, recordaba alguna de las películas más conocidas, donde se llevaban a cabo historias de amor imposibles, prohibidas, idílicas. Muchas parejas se sacaban fotos en la Fontana di Trevi, lanzando monedas a sus espaldas, o paseaban en carro alrededor del Coliseo. La Ciudad Eterna conjugaba perfectamente modernidad con historia, y Haru no podía evitar el dolor en el cuello para no perderse ningún detalle de las fachadas de los edificios, de la gente bulliciosa.

"¡Hahi! Orégano se olvidó de darme el mapa en japonés", se lamentaba leyendo los nombres con dificultad y comparándolos con las señales. Preguntando en el inglés básico que había aprendido en la escuela y un poco de italiano que había aprendido de Reborn, Basil y Orégano, consiguió llegar al lugar recomendado por la italiana. Una basílica en la que cada cinco de agosto, una lluvia de pétalos blancos de rosa cae sobre los fieles recordando a la Madonna.

La Basílica de Santa María la Mayor. Una de las iglesias más importantes de Roma, y para Haru de lo más espectacular que había visto desde su llegada a Italia. Estaba prácticamente desierta, cosa extraña en un monumento tan importante, pero es que la joven había ido muy cerca de la hora de cierre y apenas había un par de monjas y un sacerdote.  
Sus zapatos resonaban contra el suelo pavimentado de mármol, sólo eso ya le pareció a Haru una obra de arte, sin tener en cuenta las columnas abrazadas por hojas doradas, el artesonado y los frescos sobre Madonna Maria. Admiró la tumba de uno de los artistas más importantes italianos y la imagen triste de la Virgen.

-Tienes la misma mirada que ella, aunque creo que la tuya es por motivos del corazón.-le dijo el sacerdote, un hombre alto y delgado vestido de negro, con el pelo canoso y gafas de montura ancha. Haru sonrió sin saber qué decir, no entendía nada porque se lo dijo en italiano.-Será mejor que te apresures, _egli è in attesa._..

La velas de los visitantes daban una luz espectral y mística a los adornos de la iglesia, que estaba especialmente engalanada con flores frescas en el altar y los bancos más cercanos. Rosas y claveles blancos, calas, lirios y gerberas, margaritas y jazmín perfumaban la parte más importante del edificio.

-¡Hahi! ¡Seguro que hoy era un día especial y Haru llegó tarde!-se lamentó, acariciando las flores bajo la mirada alegre del sacerdote.-El señor cura está poniendo nerviosa a Haru-desu...Quizá está esperando a que se vaya y deje de molestar.

Algo en las flores llamó la atención de Haru antes de irse. Dentro de esa variedad de pétalos blancos que ofrecían las hermosas flores y el color verde de sus hojas, había pequeñas manchas rosas. Eran ramas con flores de cerezo, sus favoritas.

"¿Qué hacen estas flores tan lejos de casa-desu?", se preguntó la chica, feliz de reconocer algo que le recordaba tanto a su país. Era irónico que las flores que le gustaban fueran rechazadas por la persona que le gustaba. "Hibari tampoco puede ver a Haru."

Una de las monjas de hábito blanco se acercó a Haru para darle un ramo de las mismas flores que había en la decoración del altar, y le dijo algo también en italiano. Haru sonrió y le hizo una reverencia e agradecimiento.

-Haru tiene que venir más por aquí, ¡son todos tan amables!-dijo muy contenta, oliendo el ramo adornado con un lazo blanco. El sacerdote de gafas se puso detrás del altar y extendió los brazos.-¡Hahi, Haru está interrumpiendo una misa! ¡Mejor se va!

Al retroceder unos pasos, se chocó con lo que le pareció una columna, pero esa columna la rodeó con los brazos y la condujo de nuevo, suavemente, hasta donde estaba el hombre mayor. Eso la sorprendió tanto que no pudo ni gritar ayuda, pensando que la querían secuestrar y que el cura era el compinche. Sólo pudo ver, debido a cómo había sido agarrada, los puños blancos de una camisa, abotonados con unos gemelos plateado, y las mangas de una chaqueta de traje negro de alta calidad, pero no hizo falta más que sentir el olor y la respiración del desconocido para saber que no la estaban secuestrando.

-¿Hibari?-susurró en el silencio del templo. Pudo girar la cabea y ver su rostro pálido, con el cabello negro cayendo en puntas sobre su frente, impertérrito frente al asombro de la muchacha.

-Hay algunos que dicen que esta basílica fue construida en el lugar donde había un templo dedicada a la Diosa Juno, protectora de los enamorados, el matrimonio y la maternidad.-explicó él cuando la soltó, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Haru y mirando para la decoración. A la joven se le iluminaron los ojos al verlo; estaba más espectacular que nunca, con su camisa de algodón, la corbata negra de seda y el traje de lino negro. Quizá era por el entorno divino, o porque hacía mucho que no lo veía, pero Haru sintió que se enamoraba mucho más que antes. Él la miró entonces, con una pequeña sonrisa ladeada.-¿Desde cuándo soy Hibari para ti, mujer?

Haru puso un puchero, contrariada. Kyoya Hibari estaba allí después de tres semanas sin verse y sólo la avergonzaba. ¡Pues ella no se iba a quedar atrás hablando!

-Desde que echaste a Haru sin miramientos y no la quisiste ver.-dijo molesta, girando su cara con las mejillas encendidas. No lo vio, pero él acentuó la sonrisa malvada.-¿Por qué estás aquí?

-He venido a buscar a mi mujer.

-¡Haru no es un juguete! ¡No puedes venir cuando quieras y hacer con ella lo que quieras, porque Haru sufre-desu!-protestó alzando un poco la voz. Todavía retumbaba el sonido cuando guardó silencio.

-Ya lo sé.-reconoció el hombre frío y poco sensible.-Pero te he dicho que vengo a buscar a mi mujer. Literalmente.-y vio Haru cómo sacaba del bolsillo de su pantalón una alianza de oro.

Haru abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin creer lo que tenía delante. Ahora empezaba a comprender: vestido blanco, la iglesia, las flores, el cura... sólo faltaba el novio y el anillo. Su cara parecía llevar grabada la pregunta "¿Por qué?", dado que el Guardián Vongola respondió:

-Aunque no quiera verte más, siempre acabo siguiéndote, Miura, por lo que no te vuelvas a marchar y quédate conmigo.-le cogió la mano a la chica pero ella la soltó, recelosa. Su corazón daba golpes como si se le fuese a salir del pecho con las palabras de Hibari, pero aún no se lo creía.

-¡No mientas a Haru-desu! ¡Sé que te da igual lo que me pase, sólo me quieres por egoísmo!-sus hoyuelos se marcaron más por el enfado y sus enorme ojos brillaban por la emoción contenida. Kyoya Hibari suspiró y se acercó a ella para abrazarla. Sí, era completamente egoísta quererla sólo para él todos los días de su vida.

-Haru, no me hagas decir más cosas de herbívoros. Mañana volveré a Namimori y tú también, así que cásate conmigo.-el hombre aprovechó el momento de estupor de la que pronto sería su esposa para indicar al cura que dijese sus palabras.  
Era la primera vez en trece años que se conocían que se refería a ella por su nombre de pila. El órgano comenzó a sonar mientras el padre rezaba y Kyoya le ponía el anillo en el dedo anular, muy serio. Luego le dio el suyo a ella y con los dedos temblorosos, acertó a ponérselo también, sin dejar de mirar a sus ojos grises.

-Ha-Haru no está preparada para esto-desu...

No era la boda que ella había soñado; era mucho mejor. En una de las iglesias más importantes de un país extranjero, reservada para ellos dos en una ceremonia íntima, con un vestido precioso, flores encantadoras y la persona a la que quería a su lado. Quizá no fuese el hombre más sentimental del mundo, pero viajó tras ella organizando toda esa sorpresa para pedirle que volviese a su lado, y eso para Kyoya Hibari era la declaración de amor más intensa que podía hacer.  
Cuando acabó el ritual, Hibari besó su frente con cuidado y le ofreció su brazo derecho para salir del templo.

-Haru.-la llamó, empleando el mismo tono en el que ella decía su nombre.-No te vayas nunca de mi lado...


End file.
